The Carnivores xxx Die Fleischfresser
by Lealino
Summary: Kisame kann nicht schlafen und sucht in Zetsus Gärtnerei ein Schlafmittel. Doch niemand legt straflos eine Hand an Zetsus Babies! KISAME x ZETSU! Yaoi! Crack fic. Lemon. Blood.


The Carnivores

Kisame x Zetsu

Es war dunkel. Die Gänge waren kalt und feucht. Normalerweise störte Kisame das nicht, doch wenn er so ganz ohne seinen Akatsuki-Mantel nur in Schlafanzughose und Sandalen durch das Tunnelsystem der Organisation lief, durchfuhr ihn ein leichter Schauer…

Wenn er sich nicht irrte, konnte er sogar seinen Atem sehen… Nein. Das musste Einbildung sein. So kalt war es nun auch wieder nicht… Weichei, schimpfte sich Kisame, du bist ein Hai, verdammt. Haie frieren nicht!

Er lief weiter. Wo musste er noch einmal lang? Einmal rechts, dann links, die Treppe hoch und noch zweimal rechts… Wo war dieses verdammte Gewächshaus?!

Tagsüber war es einfach den Weg zu finden… Aber nachts, nur mit Kerze bewaffnet, sahen diese steinernen Gänge alle gleich aus…

Kisame seufzte und kratzte sich am Kinn. Irgendwie fühle er sich nackt und unwohl ohne Samehada, aber für den kurzen Weg wollte er es nicht extra mitschleppen. Nachher wäre noch Itachi neben ihm aufgewacht, wenn er Samehada mitgeschleift hätte. Es passierte ihm immer wieder, dass er mit seinem wirklich riesigen Schwert gegen den viel zu niedrigen Türrahmen stieß. Itachi hasste es geweckt zu werden… Sein Blick morgens war schon schlimm genug… Wenn man ihn ABENDS weckte, konnte das ein Todesurteil sein…

Kisame wollte erstens noch weiter leben und zweitens wollte er seinen ehrenwerten Itachi-san nicht um seinen wichtigen Schlaf berauben. Oder so ähnlich…

Obwohl Itachi anscheinend einen festeren Schlaf hatte als Kisame. Denn das vierfache Schnarchen und Grunzen aus Deidaras Zimmer nebenan, schien ihn überhaupt nichts auszumachen… Jedoch Kisame wurde dabei fast wahnsinnig… Sogar der Mund auf Deidaras Brust machte nachts Geräusche, obwohl er doch eigentlich vernäht sein müsste… oder schnürte Deidara ihn etwa nachts auf, damit er Luft bekommt?

Ganz egal. Kisame konnte jedenfalls bei diesem Krach nicht schlafen…

Ha! Gefunden, dachte sich Kisame. Er stand endlich vor dem Eingang zum Gewächshaus. Wobei man nicht davon als Eingang sprechen konnte… Der steinerne Gang mündete nur in eine große Halle aus Schutt und Gestein.

Kisame hörte ein paar selbst angelegte Bäche fließen und fühlte sich gleich irgendwie heimisch… Er sah kurz nach oben. Die Halle hatte ein Dach aus Glas, wie bei einem richtigen Gewächshaus eben. Der Berg war hier sozusagen offen und Kisame konnte die Sterne und den Halbmond durch die Glasscheiben sehen. Ein paar Bäume und hohe Gestrüppe verminderten sein Sichtfeld, doch das war eh egal. Von oben aus gesehen war das Glasdach nicht zu sehen. Es waren Siegel aufgestellt worden, damit der Berg aussah wie ein normaler Berg. All zu einfach sollte man die Akatsukis ja auch nicht finden können. So bekamen Zetsus Pflanzen tagsüber Licht, ohne dass neugierige Augen von oben in die Halle sehen konnten.

Aber was dachte Kisame darüber nach? Es war ihm ehrlich gesagt scheißegal, wie das hier alles funktionierte…

Mit suchenden Blicken lief er in diesem Miniaturwald umher um eine bestimmte Pflanze zu finden. Die Mondtulpe. Zetsu hatte ihm vor einer Weile mal etwas über seine neusten Errungenschaften im Bezug auf seine Pflanzensammlung erklärt. Es ging bei diesem Gespräch wohl hauptsächlich darum, welche seiner Schätzchen Kisame aus KEINEN FALL anrühren sollte, aber Kisame hatte nur die Fähigkeiten dieser einen Blume mitbekommen… Was interessierte ihn auch Grünzeugs??

Die Mondtulpe besaß angeblich Pollen, die beim Einschlafen helfen sollen. Und DAS brauchte Kisame gerade DRINGEND!! Dieses Geräuschekonzert im Nachbarzimmer war nun wirklich nicht schlaffördernd…

Da! Eine blaue Tulpe mit weißen Flecken! Das musste die Mondtulpe sein! Wenn sich Kisame noch recht erinnerte… Er ging auf das kleine Beet neben einem der kleinen Bäche zu, ging auf die Knie und stellte den Kerzenhalter neben sich ab um mit beiden Händen nach der Blüte zu greifen. Er wollte mit einer Hand die Blütenblätter vorsichtig aufhalten und mit der anderen Hand einige Pollen herausstippen. Je vorsichtiger desto besser. So kann Zetsu auch nicht erkennen, dass sich jemand an seinen Süßen vergriffen hatte.

Vorsichtig… Voooorsichtig… „**Wage es ja nicht, Kisame**!!", zischte es plötzlich hinter ihm. Fast wäre er zusammengezuckt, doch ein echter Mann erschrickt sich nicht. Nein, stattdessen drehte er sich wahrlich NICHT elegant um und schubste dabei den Kerzenständer in den Bach… Sehr schlau… Verdammt!

Er sah ein Paar golden blitzende Augen über sich. Der Pflanzen-Ninja mit seinen großen, bedrohlich aussehenden Venus-Blättern um seinem Kopf und Oberkörper starrte mit nicht identifizierbarer Miene auf ihn herab. Oh, doch! Da war eine Emotion zu erkennen… Aber keine gute. Zetsu war anscheinend ziemlich sauer. Kisame stand auf. Auch wenn er etwas größer war als Zetsu (wenn man die scharfen Blätter nicht mitzählte), fühlte er sich so ganz ohne Samehada nicht wirklich überlegener.

„Ich hätte garantiert nichts kaputt gemacht. Ich wollte nur etwas, was mir beim Einschlafen hilft. Musstest du schon mal das Geschnarche von diesem Blondchen aushalten? Ein Akatsuki-Mitglied braucht seinen Schlaf", grinste Kisame und entblößte damit seine Zähne. Das tat er immer absichtlich. Jeden seiner Gegner schüchterte der Anblick dieser messerscharfen Reißzähne etwas ein. Jeden. Außer einen Kanibalen… Mist. Zetsu blieb davon unbeeindruckt. Sein rechtes Auge zuckte.

„**Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst deine Griffel von meinen Pflanzen lassen**!", zischte er weiter. Hm... Offensichtlich sprach Kisame gerade mit der schwarzen Hälfte… Kein gutes Zeichen…

„Ich wollte nur ein paar Pollen von der Mondtulpe zum Einschlafen", versuchte Kisame sich zu rechtfertigen.

„_Tss, dummer Junge_…"

Oh, Zetsus weiße Seite! Gutes Zeichen.

„… **das ist die falsche Blume**!!"

Oh, verdammt! Der schwarze Zetsu…

Zetsu grinste plötzlich. Uuh… das war noch unheimlicher als sein wütendes Gesicht! Kein Wunder warum er nie lächelte…

„Was meinst du? Die Mondtulpe war die Blaue mit den weißen Flecken… oder?", fragte Kisame nun doch etwas verunsichert.

Zetsus Grinsen wurde breiter.

„**Probier sie doch, wenn du dir so sicher bist**!"

„Oh nein, ganz sicher nicht! Was würde denn passieren?"

„_Oh, etwas ganz lustiges_", antwortete Zetsus weiße Seite.

Zetsu schob den Haifisch-Ninja leicht zur Seite und bückte sich vorsichtig zu der sanften Blüte hinunter. Er stippte einmal kurz mit seinem Zeigefinger zwischen die Blütenblätter und promt blieben einige Pollen an seinem schwarzen Finger kleben.

„_Mund auf_", forderte ihn Zetsu sanft auf. Wie bei einem Baby sprach er zu ihm und hielt ihm den Finger hin. „Auf keinen Fall! Das ist ne Falle! Außerdem lutsch ich bestimmt nicht an deinem scheiß Finger! Wer weiß, welche Giftpilze du schon alle angetatscht hast!!", fauchte Kisame ihn an. Wer war er denn? Tobi, oder was?!

Kisame drehte sich um und war drauf und dran zu gehen. Das war ihm zu blöd! Von Itachi lässt er sich vielleicht wie einen Sklaven behandeln, aber doch nicht vom Blümchen-Freak!

Doch mit einem Ruck wurde er nach hinten gezogen!! Kisame verlor aus lauter Schreck den Halt und viel rückwärts direkt in den kleinen Teich. Erst war er erschrocken, dann freute er sich über den direkten Wasserkontakt, doch dann kochte ihm die Wut hoch.

„WAS SOLL DER SCHEIß, DRECKIGE FLIEGENFALLE?!", brüllte er los. Der Haifisch-Mann versuchte aufzustehen, doch er rutschte leicht auf dem glitschigen Schlick und Algengewächs auf den Steinen im Bach aus und blieb vorerst im Nassen sitzen. Ein kleiner Wasserfall tropfte auf seinen Kopf, in sein Gesicht, über seinen muskulösen Oberkörper. Durch das kalte Wasser wurden seine Nippel hart, doch das störte ihn momentan wenig. Zetsu allerdings war davon mehr als angetan…

„**Du wolltest doch wissen, was die Auswirkungen sind, Fischlein**", kicherte Zetsu und verengte seine Augen. Irgendwie schien Zetsu zu schrumpfen… Kisame sah hinunter zu den Füßen des zweifarbigen Ninjas. Nein! Er sank im Boden ein! Noch bevor Kisame dies vollständig zur Kenntnis nehmen konnte, hatte der Boden Zetsu bereits wie mit einem Happs verschluckt. Kisame wollte schleunigst aufstehen, doch Zetsu war schneller.

Wie ein Blitz tauchte er plötzlich hinter Kisame aus der Wand auf, packte ihn mit dem linken Arm am Hals und steckte ihm den rechten Zeigefinger mit den Pollen in den Mund. Wie aus Reflex biss Kisame zu, doch leider nicht stark genug, um Zetsu den Finger abzubeißen! Er schmeckte den metallernen Geschmack von Blut in seinem Mund. Doch auch etwas anders. Etwas Süßliches. Die Pollen? Kisames Biss ließ locker und Zetsu schob ihm noch mehr Finger in den Mund und umfasste leicht mit den Fingerspitzen seine Zunge. Diese Pollen waren so verdammt süß… Kisame begann an Zetsus Fingern zu lecken. Wollte noch mehr von diesem Pflanzenzeug schmecken…

Plötzlich wurde ihm ganz warm und Zetsu strich nun mit seiner rechten Hand über die Brust des Blauhäutigen. Er begann ihn sanft zu kraulen, während seine weiße Hand den Griff um seinen Hals lockerte und sein Gesicht zur Seite drehte.

Erst begriff der Haifisch-Ninja nicht, was Zetsu vorhatte, doch als plötzlich dessen Zunge um seine Lippen strich und um Einlass bat, erkannte er die Situation!

Er riss sich herum, raus aus den Fängen der Fliegenfalle und stolperte unbeholfen aus dem Gewässer. Er fand keinen Halt und viel wieder rücklings zu Boden. Er keuchte, konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.

„Was… soll… der Scheiß", war das Einzige, was er über seine angefeuchteten Lippen brachte… Sogleich trat Zetsu aus der Wand heraus, griff nach der Tulpe und grinste verzückt.

„**Weiße Tulpe, blaue Flecken**!"

„W-was quatscht du da?"

„_Lieber, lieber Kisame. Die Mondtulpe hat weiße Blüten und blaue Flecke. Diese Pflanze hier ist eine Evatulpe. Ein Lustkraut_", kicherte die weiße Seite vergnügt.

„Bitte… WAS?!", schrie Kisame auf. Er versuchte aufzustehen, doch es ging nicht. Er fiel immer wieder rücklings um. Seine Arme und Beine waren wie Butter.

„Und sowas steckst du mir in den Mund? Widerlich!", fauchte er. Seine Augenlieder sanken etwas. Er war fast wie in Trance.

Er bemerkte, wie Zetsu nochmals, diesmal mit seiner Zunge, in die Blume stippte. Er kam auf ihn zu. Kisame torkelte nach hinten, doch es brachte alles nichts.

Der Pflanzen-Mann beugte sich über ihn. Wo waren seine Blätter? Hatte er sie eingezogen? Geht das?? Er schlang beide Arme um Kisames Nacken und seine Zunge bat wieder um Einlass. Kisame witterte den süßen Duft der Pollen. Nicht… Nicht… Nachgeben…

Es hatte keinen Sinn. Bereitwillig öffnete er seinen Mund, spürte die warme Zunge… Doch dominieren ließ er sich nicht! Schnell packte er Zetsus Kopf, presste ihn an sich und schleckte jede Polle, die er erschmecken konnte auf! Doch selbst das gab ihm nicht genug! Er saugte an Zetsus Zunge und… Happs! Blut quoll aus ihren Mündern, doch das hinderte keinen von beiden daran weiter zu machen…

Im Gegenteil. Es machte Kisame geil! Nun widmete er sich dem aufsaugen des Blutes, was seinen Mund so bereitwillig füllte. Er war völlig von Sinnen, doch etwas ließ ihr zum Atmen kommen. Zetsu zog ihn hoch und warf ihn in den Bach zurück. Platsch!

Pollen, Blut, Wasser… Kisames Erektion war nicht zu übersehen… Zetsu grinste und öffnete seinen Mantel. Seine Blätter waren wirklich weg…

Er trat zu Kisame ins Wasser und beugte sich wieder über ihn. Drückte ihn an die Wand. Er hatte unter seinem Mantel kein Hemd… Seine Brust und sein Bauch… Auch in schwarz und weiß unterteilt… Er drückte sich an Kisame. Seine Brust war warm und schmiegte sich fest an Kisames Brust. Konnte er da einen Herzschlag hören?

Ouh! Hart! Zetsu war ebenfalls nicht frei von den Folgen des Pollen-Blut-Kusses. Die Erektionen rieben sich aneinander. Uff… das hielt Kisame nicht aus. Ihm entwich ein leichtes, wirklich ganz leises Stöhnen… Doch Zetsu hörte es…

„**Hrhr, ist etwa Balzzeit, bei euch Fischen**?", grinste Zetsu und packte Kisames stark durchblutetes bestes Stück durch die Schafanzughose.

„Ah", mehr brachte Kisame nicht raus, denn Zetsus linke Hand war bereits IN seiner Schlafanzughose und begann die Vorhaut zurück zu ziehen.

„Oh… Jaaaa…", stöhnte Kisame. Sein Gesicht verkrampfte sich zu einer extrem erregten Mimik. Er konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Schon gar nicht, als Zetsus Hand begann sich auf und ab zu bewegen. Der blaue Ninja atmete schwer und stoßhaft. Es war so guuuuut…

Zetsu grinste, doch das nahm Kisame nicht war. Langsam griff Zetsu mit seiner anderen Hand weiter nach unten. An den Schließmuskel. Er begann ihn langsam zu massieren. Kisame warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Das Wasser des kleinen Wasserfalls lief ihm über die Haare…

Doch plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung, drang Zetsu mit seinem Mittelfinger in ihn ein. Kisame keuchte kurz auf, genoss aber kurz darauf die innere Massage, die Zetsu in ihm vollzog. Plötzlich: noch ein Finger. Kisame Stöhnte und lehnte seinen Kopf schlagartig an Zetsus schwarze Schulter. Dies jedoch war ein Fehler. Kisames blaue Schulter durch diese Position nun dich vor sich zu haben, machte den Kannibalen in Zetsu wach…

Er beugte sich leicht vor. Leckte an Kisames Schulter. Spürte das starke, muskulöse Fleisch, schmeckte die salzige Haut. Er küsste und saugte an dieser so köstlichen Haut und bevor er sich versah, hatte er auch schon zugebissen! Kisame schrie ein wenig, schüttelte sich etwas, doch er war viel zu erregt, um Zetsus Händen zu entkommen. Tetsu achtete zwar noch darauf Kisame nichts abzubeißen, doch dessen Blut und dessen Qualen und sexuelle Abhängigkeit berauschten ihn so sehr. Am liebsten hätte er Kisame einfach mit Haut und Haaren verschlungen, doch er musste sich zurückhalten.

Dennoch ließ ihn das Verlangen nach Kisames köstlichem Fleisch nicht los. Er löste sich ruckartig von Kisame und stand auf. „Ah! Was machst du?!", winselte Kisame und versuchte den Pflanzen-Ninja festzuhalten. Doch er entwich ihm. Zetsu ging… Er ging?! Verdammt. Er konnte doch nicht einfach… Ah!

Es ging nicht anders! Der Haifisch fühlte eine Erregung, die er unmöglich ignorieren konnte und packte sein Glied. Er massierte sich selbst… Immer auf und ab… Das tat so gut… Uuh… wieso war Zetsu nicht da?? Verdammt! Jetzt, wo er es so dringend brauchte…

Plötzlich kam er wieder. Kisame nahm ihn nur schwach war, er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt sich selbst gutes zu tun…

Doch Zetsu hatte etwas in der Hand… Es war Rot, hatte an einigen Stellen weiße Schichten und es tropfte eine rote Flüssigkeit hinab. Kisame kannte diesen Geruch… Das war rohes Fleisch!!

Trotzdem fragte er: „Was ist das?" „_Das erkennst du doch, oder nicht_?", lenkte Zetsu mit einer Gegenfrage ein. Kisame nickte in dessen Richtung und fragte weiter: „Wessen Fleisch ist das?"

Zetsus Grinsen war mehr als aussagekräftig…

„Ah… was willst du damit?"

Zetsu betrat wieder das Wasser und beugte sich zu Kisame hinunter. Mal wieder. Doch diesmal packte er ihn an den Handgelenken und presste ihn wieder für einen innigen Kuss an die Wand… Dünne Blutsfäden tropften sein Kinn hinunter. Dann ließ er wieder von Kisame los, starrte ihn mit seinen goldenen Augen hungrig an und biss ein Stück von dem Fleischleib in seiner Hand ab. Ein bisschen Haut blieb ihm am Mundwinkel hängen, doch auch das verschlang er kurzerhand. Seine Lippen und sein Kinn waren blutverschmiert…

Dann beugte er sich wieder vor um Kisame erneut zu küssen, doch dieser drehte seinen Kopf weg. „Buah! Das ist widerlich!", würgte dieser heraus. Er wollte es endlich zu Ende bringen, was sich da unten so standhaft hielt, doch Zetsu hatte immer noch seine Handgelenke fest im Griff. Seine rechte Hand hielt ihn zwar nicht allzu fest, da er noch das Fleischstück festhielt, doch der Haifisch-Ninja war viel zu erschöpft um sich großartig freizukämpfen…

Zetsu war aber nicht in der Stimmung sich abwimmeln zu lassen und presste Kisame trotz Gegenwehr seine Lippen auf die seinen. Kisame zuckte. Er spürte etwas Weiches, Saftiges im Mund. Das Fleisch. Kisame biss die Zähne zusammen. Nein, Menschenfleisch war einfach nicht sein Ding. Er mochte Koteletts, Steaks, Hamburger und Hot Dogs, aber bestimmt kein ihm ähnliches Fleisch. Er war vielleicht zu Hälfte ein Fisch, aber ein Mensch war er auch noch. Das ging nicht!

Doch je mehr sich Kisame sträubte, desto fordernder wurde Zetsu. Er ließ Kisame mit der linken Hand los, strich seinen Oberkörper hoch und massierte ihn leicht am Nacken.

Dann fuhr er mit seiner Hand langsam wieder seinen Oberkörper hinunter, blieb kurz an einem Nippel stehen, massierte ihn, was ein seichtes Keuchen Kisames zur Folge hatte, und glitt über seine Bachmuskeln zu seiner immer noch stehenden Männlichkeit.

Kisame biss die Zähne noch fester zusammen. „**Nimm es an**", befahl Zetsu, „**ich will, dass du es probierst.** _Es ist vorzüglich_… **Meine Fresse, das ist kein Menschenfleisch, sondern Schweinefleisch, verdammt**!"

„Uhh, nein, danke. Auch wenn es nicht menschlich ist… Rohes Fleisch ist… abartig!"

„_Und das sagt jemand_, **der sich mit Absicht die Zähne spitz feilt**…"

„Was redest du da, du Perverser, die wachsen von Natur aus so!"

Zetsu musste schmunzeln.

„_Perverser? Wer ist denn hier…_ **Pervers**?"

Zetsu drückte leicht gegen die Spitze von Kisames Schwanz und grinste mit zunehmender Lust, als Kisame darauf mit weiteren lieblichen Klängen reagierte. So ein großer, kräftiger Mann und doch so empfindlich…

„**Iss es, oder ich erlöse dich nicht, Kisame**!"

Verdammt… VERDAMMT! Kisame kniff die Augen zusammen und öffnete wieder einmal bereitwillig seinen Mund. Er spürte, wie Zetsu ihm ein Stück Fleisch an die Lippen hielt und er biss am… Hmm… nun ja, ALLZU schlecht schmeckte es nicht…

Doch bevor Kisame das Gewebe auch nur hinunterschlucken konnte, pressten sich schon wieder Zetsus Lippen an ihn und die Zungen kämpften um die Dominanz im Mundraum. Zetsu saugte und knabberte leicht an Kisames Zunge und stahl ihm ein paar Fleischreste, die er ihm vorher aufgedrängt hatte. Kisame konnte nicht atmen, doch das war im Moment egal. Er riss sich von Zetsus Griff los, zog ihn fest an sich und krallte sich an seinem Rücken fest.

Als Kisames Fingernägel in sein weiß-schwarzes Haut stachen, musste auch Zetsu vor Lust aufstöhnen und begann den blauen Hals vor sich zu liebkosen.

Kisame spürte außerdem wieder Zetsus Finger in sich und ächzte voller Wohlwollen auf. Doch plötzlich hom Zetsu Kisames Beine an und die Finger entfernten sich wieder. Stattdessen bat etwas anderes um Einlass.

„N-nicht! Wenn dann, bin ich der Arschficker, aber nicht der Arschgefickte!", protestierte Kisame heftig! „_Du hörst dich schon an wie Hidan, mit deiner _**vulgären Ausdrucksweise, Fischlein**…", antwortete Zetsu nur desinteressiert und schaute zu Kisame auf. „Ich werde nicht da unten entjungfert!", protestierte Kisame weiter. Er wollte Zetsus große Bohnenstange bestimmt nicht in seiner Intimsphäre haben!!

„_Entjungfern? Das ich nicht… _**LACHE!**"

Ohne, dass Kisame groß antworten konnte, drang Zetsu auch schon in ihn ein! Schnell und etwas grob. Kisame schrie auf und drückte den Pflanzen-Ninja leicht von sich weg.

„_Wie oft hast du deinem verehrten Itachi wohl schon Einlass geboten?_ _Für deinen ehrenwerten Partner tust du doch bekanntlich_ **ALLES**!"

Kisame zuckte. „Bitte was?! Ich habe nie…" Zetsu bewegte sich in ihm… „Aah…."

„**Lüge nicht, Fischmann! Du bist nicht der Einzige, der nachts wegen gewisser Geräusche nicht schlafen kann**."

„Du hast uns gehört?! Was zum…" Wieder ein kräftiger Stoß. „Ah, ah…. Verdammt!"

„_Hmm, das wird anfangs wohl etwas unangenehm. Gleitcreme hab ich nicht zur Hand, aber das Wasser wird es schon tun_", grinste Zetsu und küsste Kisame auf die Wange.

Der Schmerz durchfuhr Kisames Körper… Nicht aufschreien, nicht aufschreien… Zetsu fing an zu grummeln. „**Na los, lass es raus. Ich will dich hören! So wie Itachi dich hört!**", grinste Zetsu ungeduldig und stoß nun etwas tiefer vor. Ah! Mist! Der empfindliche Punkt! Kisame fiebste auf. Zetsus Grinsen wurde breiter.

„**Ah, da sitzt also deine Prostata."**

Nun war es zu spät. Zetsu stieß immer wieder und wieder an diese Stelle und jedesmal schrie Kisame dabei auf. Es war so… verdammt… geil…

„Jaaah… genau da… ah… fester!"

Zetsu kam Kisames Wunsch nach. Es tat etwas weh, so ganz ohne Gleitmittel, aber Zetsu hatte Recht gehabt: Das Wasser machte die Sache etwas einfacher.

Kisame warf seinen Kopf zurück und genoss den Sex. Seine Schweißperlen wurden vom Wasserfall wegespült und er fühlte sich unglaublich erfrischt. Dennoch verglühte ihn Zetsus stark durchblutetes Glied fast von Innen. Oh, jaaah……

Er krallte sich noch etwas tiefer in Zetsus Rücken, der darauf leicht zu bluten begann und Zetsu konnte ein erregtes Stöhnen nicht verhindern.

Sie waren an einem Punkt angelangt an dem es kein Zurück mehr gab und wie zwei Tiere ohne Sinn für Anstand, pressten sie sich aneinander, keuchten sich an und krallten sich ineinander.

Die Stöße des zweifarbigen Ninjas wurden immer heftiger. Er war kurz davor die Sache zu beenden. „Ni-nicht in mir, Grasbirne… uh", keuchte Kisame schwer, doch Zetsu ignorierte ihn genussvoll grinsend und kam mit seinem letzten Stoß. Kisame jaulte leicht auf, spürte die warme Flüssigkeit in sich und warf seinen Kopf wieder an Zetsus Schulter. Er war auch kurz davor. Mit einem leisen "Uuh…" wurde auch er von Zetsus Hand erlöst und spritzte auf seine Brust.

Sein Griff um Zetsus Rücken lockerte sich…

„Ich habe doch gesagt… nicht… in mir…"

„**Ich werds mir für die zweiten Runde merken**", kicherte der Menschenfresser und leckte über Kisames, blutiges Kinn.

Die Augen denn Haifisch-Ninjas weiteten sich. „Zw-zweite Runde?!"

„_Aber natürlich. Zwei Persönlichkeiten_, **zwei Orgasmen**!"

Zetsu musste lachen, bei Kisames verdutztem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Nein! Ganz sicher nicht NOCHMAL!", fauchte Kisame und wollte schon aufstehen, doch Zetsu zerrte ihn wieder zu Boden und drehte ihn flink um. „**Diesmal von hinten**", kicherte Zetsu mit listigem Unterton.

Kisame krallte sich an die Steine der Wand vor ihm, wollte sich hochzerren, doch schon bald spürte er wieder den bekannten kleinen Zetsu in sich. Oder besser den großen Zetsu?

Bald fingen die Stöße wieder an und er spürte eine Hand Zetsus an seiner Hüfte und die andere an seiner Schulter.

Zetsu blickte wolllüstig hinab, auf den blanken, kräftigen, blauen Rücken des Mannes, der ihm ausgeliefert war. Er hörte das Stöhnen und Jammern des Haies, schloss die Augen und erbebte vor Erregung. Kisame war nicht eng, er konnte wunderbar in ihm ein- und ausgleiten. Das hatte er wohl Itachi zu verdanken. Itachi. Irgendwie machte es ihn wütend, dass schon mal jemand anderes in Kisame war. Jemand anderes hatte diesen prächtigen Körper schon befleckt und ihn willenlos und fügsam gemacht.

Aber Kisame würde niemals diese Nacht vergessen, dafür würde Zetsu sorgen. Diese Aussichten erfreuten ihn ungemein… Er stoß fester zu und hörte, dass er mal wieder Kisames empfindlichen Punkt getroffen hatte. Er hörte ein stöhnendes: „Oh, jaaaa, weiter…" unter sich und lächelte zufrieden.

Oh… war da jemand etwa wieder wach? Zetsu griff mit einer Hand Kisames Hüfte hinunter und erspürte das harte Glied.

„_Du bist wohl ziemlich geil, nicht wahr, mein Hübscher_?", fragte Zetsus weiße Seite unschuldig. Kisame keuchte nur zur Antwort und genoss weiterhin die Berührungen des Pflanzen-Ninjas. Auf und ab, auf und ab. Es war so verdammt gut…

Ah! Wieder getroffen! Kisame sah allmählich Sternchen… Seine Gedanken waren vernebelt, seine ganze Konzentration folgte diesem wahnsinnig berauschenden Zustand von Wehrlosigkeit… Die harten Stöße in sich und die Hand, die ihn liebkoste sowie die feste Hand an seiner Hüfte, das Wasserrauschen um ihn herum, das Stöhnen seines Partners, das noch übrige Blut in seinem Mund… All das ließ ihn fast wahnsinnig werden vor lauter Lust. Waren das alles nur Folgen dieser Pollen? Das war sowas von vollkommen egal!! Er war nur so sündhaft GEIL!!

Noch ein harter Stoß und Zetsu erleichterte sich in lauter Ektase in Kisame und sackte auf dessen Rücken zusammen. Noch ein paar Mal kräftig gestreichelt und schon kam auch Kisame. Auch ehr sackte nun zusammen. Doch er drehte sich vorher um.

Nun lagen sie beide da. Im Wasser. Zetsu verweilte auf Kisames Brust. Beide Schnauften laut. Kisame spürte noch einen Rest von Zetsu in sich…

Der Pflanzen-Mann beugte sich vor, sah Kisame tiefdringend an und küsste ihn zart auf die Lippen, ließ seine Zunge in ihn gleiten und leckte an seinen Zähnen und seiner Zunge entlang. Es war still. Sie hörten nur noch das Wasserrauschen.

„Beim… nächsten Mal… bin ich oben!", wisperte Kisame müde und schloss die Augen. Zetsu lächelte zufrieden. Ja, es würde also ein nächstes Mal geben!! Strike!!

ENDE!! xDDD


End file.
